Einen Wunsch
by Nightmare Circuss-AnneRhie
Summary: Apache, tak baik jika kau terus menangisiku. Mengenangku terus-menerus. Bukankah kau memiliki cita-cita yang belum tercapai? Satu permohonan dariku untukmu, semoga kamu mencapai apa yang kau inginkan. Read and Review, please? Rigel and Anne here!


**Disclaimer : **BLEACH hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang, kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya.

**Rate : **T

**Pair **: Ggio Vega, Apache

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural

**Note : **AU, maybe OOC, Ggio and Apache's POV

**A/N **: _Hajimemashite, minna-chan_! Pastinya penasaran dong siapa **Circuss Magical Roe-AnneRhie** itu? Yapz, kami terdiri dari seorang Dukun *err, maaf Rinne-sama! Bisa disimpan pedangnya?* Ratu Supernatural bernama **Marianne de Marionettenspieler** yang berkolaborasi dengan penulis cowok gemblung **Rigel Pendragon Draven** (Gomen na Anne-_neesan_! Jangan ketularan gemblungnya saya, ya? ^_^).

Ok, abaikan saja salam pembuka ini. _Let's to read the story! We hope didn't Happy reading, minna_…^^

* * *

><p><strong>Einen Wunsch (One Wish)<br>**

**By**

**Circuss Magical Roe-AnneRhie**

* * *

><p><strong>Ggio's POV<strong>

Aku terhenyak. Tubuhku yang tampak tembus pandang ini hampir membuatku bertanya-tanya, kalau saja sosok bersayap putih di sampingku ini tidak memberitahu. Kalau saja kedua mataku ini tidak menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di bawah sana, di jalanan yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Tubuh milikku.

Sosok bersayap putih itu memberitahuku, bahwa kini aku hanyalah sebentuk jiwa. Sebuah roh.

"Satu permohonan sebelum menuju surga," dengan wajah cantik dan rambut biru pucatnya yang tergerai hingga ke pinggang, sosok bersayap putih itu berucap di tengah-tengah usahaku mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada diri ini.

Aku menoleh. Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku. Mata emasku kukerjapkan berkali-kali. Menuju surga, katanya? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Jadi, aku masuk surga?" tanyaku pelan, dengan nada setengah tidak percaya. Tentu saja! Siapa yang menyangka kalau orang sepertiku bisa masuk surga?

"Memangnya kamu ingin masuk neraka?" malaikat cantik itu malah berbalik bertanya padaku. Ada nada dingin dalam suaranya.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng sambil bergidik ngeri. Dan dia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, permohonanmu?" wanita bermata biru es itu kembali bertanya lembut padaku yang masih termangu di tempat.

Permohonan. Apa gunanya sebuah permohonan bila raga ini sudah tak ada lagi? Apa artinya sebuah permohonan bila aku tak dapat merasa dan menyentuhnya?

* * *

><p><strong>Apache's POV<strong>

_"Apache?" _

Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Tapi, aku sendiri tak yakin ada yang memanggilku. Suara itu begitu samar. Sama halnya seperti lukisan ini._  
><em>

Lukisan ini baru setengah jadi. Ggio, kamu harus bertanggung jawab. Kamu modelnya. Dan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisan ini kalau kamu pergi.

"Apache?"

Aku kembali mendengar suara orang memanggil namaku. Tapi, aku tak menggubrisnya. Untuk apa? Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah kamu, orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku.

Ggio. Ggio. Ggio. Harus berapa kali aku memanggil agar kamu datang? Lihat, Ggio, lihat ruangan ini. Kanvas berserakan. Dan tiap-tiapnya menghadirkan kamu dalam goresan warna yang tak selesai.

Lihat, Ggio, lihat ruangan ini. Lihat aku dalam ruangan ini. Katamu, kamu selalu ada untukku. Katamu, kamu akan segera melesat hadir bila kutekan nomor ini. Tapi, seribu kali kuhubungi, seribu dering tak terjawab yang membalas.

"Apache!" suara yang memanggilku itu kini terdengar begitu dekat dan membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Eh, apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak, sih?" sergahku marah. Jujur saja, aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang menggangguku di saat seperti ini. Di saat aku sedang mengenangmu, Ggio...

Dia berdiri di situ, di hadapanku, dengan wajah khawatirnya. Tapi dia bukan kamu, Ggio Vega. Dia bukan kamu yang selalu menghadiahkan ciuman tiap harinya. Dia hanya Tesla. Tesla Lindocruz sahabat kamu. Tesla sahabat aku. Tesla yang selalu ada di sampingku sejak kamu pergi. Tapi Tesla Lindocruz bukan kamu, Ggio Vega.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau mengurung diri di sini?" Tesla bertanya padaku. Ada nada tidak suka dalam suaranya, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan studioku sendiri!" jawabku kesal.

Tahu apa dia, Ggio? Tahu apa Tesla tentang tempat ini? Hanya di tempat ini aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu, bisa merasakan hangatnya senyummu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Apache..." ucap Tesla pelan. Kali ini ada nada bersalah dalam suaranya.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku gusar.

Ggio, lihat! Tesla menghela napas lagi. Aku kira dia sahabat kamu, sahabat kita. Tapi kenapa dia terus menyuruhku melupakanmu?

"Ini sudah hampir sebulan, Apache. Tidak baik..." jawabnya lirih. Ya, begitu lirihnya hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku akan terus di sini sampai bisa bertemu dengan Ggio!" tukasku marah.

"Apache!"

"..."

Aku tidak mengerti Tesla. Apa salahnya aku ada di sini? Apa salahnya aku menikmati tiap senyummu dalam lembaran-lembaran kanvas yang berserakan ini? Apa salahnya aku memimpikanmu?

"Apache, kamu harus keluar. Kamu ketinggalan banyak, tahu tidak? Kamu ingat Milla, kucingku yang selalu kamu peluk-peluk? Dia sudah melahirkan empat ekor anak kucing. Buku Percy Jackson yang kamu tunggu juga sudah terbit. Kumpulan _Amaranth_* dan _Sunflower_* di halaman depan rumahmu sudah berbunga. Kamu tidak ingin menikmati semua itu, Apache?" jelas Tesla padaku tanpa diminta. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu mengharapkan aku untuk mengikuti kemauannya.

Tapi... Aku tidak peduli semua itu. Aku hanya ingin kamu, Ggio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ggio's POV<strong>

"Sudah puas?" pertanyaan itu membuatku merandek.

Aku melirik sosok bersayap putih di sebelahku. Kali ini dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Aku pun tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum dengan apa yang kulihat.

Apache, aku tidak tahu kalau aku menyakitimu sejauh ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu semua bukan mauku. Aku meremas dada kiriku. Terasa sakit. Sungguh sakit rasanya melihat seseorang yang kita cintai menderita. Apalagi dia menderita karena terus mengenang orang yang sudah meninggal sepertiku.

"Permohonanmu, Ggio?" wanita berambut biru pucat itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ia ajukan padaku dulu. Ketika aku baru saja meninggalkan dunia ini

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum hambar. Kalau kuminta kehidupanku kembali, apakah bisa? Tapi...

"Aku ingin Apache melupakanku," akhirnya itulah yang kuminta pada malaikat yang ada di depanku. Aku tahu kalau aku meminta itu, berarti seluruh eksistensiku di dalam memori Apache akan terhapus. Tapi, biarlah! Biarlah dia melupakanku. Aku tak ingin lagi dia menderita karenaku.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sungguh, itu yang kamu inginkan? Tidak sedikitpun kenangan?" tanyanya berulang kali padaku, berusaha meminta kepastian dariku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sedikitpun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Apache's POV<strong>

_"Apache, bangun..." _lamat-lamat... aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku._  
><em>

Kubuka mataku. Tampak Tesla di sana, memandang dengan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir. Kenapa dia? Dan kenapa aku lusuh begini, belepotan cat minyak?

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. Hhh... pasti aku tertidur lagi, gara-gara keasyikan melukis.

"Kamu bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini, Apache," ucapnya pelan, penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran.

Tesla selalu begitu, penuh perhatian. Bukankah aku memang biasa ketiduran di sini?

"Ayo, pokoknya hari ini kamu harus keluar dari sini!" ajaknya seraya menarik tanganku kasar.

"Kamu kenapa, sih, Tesla?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Apache, hari ini aku mau ke makam Ggio. Kamu ikut, ya?" jawabnya riang tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitanku.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar bingung dengan Tesla hari ini. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Siapa orang yang dia sebut barusan? _Siapa_?

"Ggio itu siapa, Tesla?"

#**FIN**#

Keterangan * :

- Amaranth dalam bahasa bunga artinya 'Cinta abadi yang tak akan pernah pupus'.

- Sunflower dalam bahasa bunga artinya "Aku akan menantikan kehadiranmu!"

**A/N** : Well, inilah karya pertama kami! Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian, _minna-sama_! Mohon dukungannya!

Yapz, bolehkah kami meminta kritik dan sarannya lewat review?

**please**

**review**

**if**

**don't**

**mind**


End file.
